Certain bacteria have been recognized for their capability to inhibit the growth of certain pathogenic bacteria, and have therefore been utilized as additives in products for which pathogenic inhibition is advantageous. At least one example is animal feed to which bacteria are sometimes added and that have been found to improve animal efficiency and health. Such bacterial feed additives are frequently referred to as probiotics, as well as Direct Fed Microbials, or DFMs.